


#26 Enigma

by gpadow



Category: Gunsmoke, Matt/Kitty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpadow/pseuds/gpadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty gets her portrait painted</p>
            </blockquote>





	#26 Enigma

**Author's Note:**

> This story respectfully features characters and canon from the television series, Gunsmoke, which aired in 1955. They are not owned by me.

#26 Enigma

Feb. 8th, 2011 at 1:18 PM

 

Kitty leaned against the big oak tree, comforted by Matt's rhythmic breathing as he stretched out beside her and snuggled into her lap.

It all seems so timeless here, Kitty thought. She loved this interlude, far from Dodge City where they have done their dance of life as a confusing mix of shame and pride for nearly twenty years.

It was rare that they had the opportunity to spend two days away from their responsibilities. The cabin on the edge of the Roniger property was always a refuge for them, but it had been a long time since their last sojourn.  
Bess always had it made clean and tidy for them, even to bringing in some food and placing fresh flowers on the table.

Their relationship was at once both a closely guarded secret and an open love poem. They rarely talked about it, even though there was no virgin conversation territory between them.

Matt Dillon and Kitty Russell did not owe the world an explanation.

###

Matt looked up at Kitty and grinned, "Hi."

"Hi yer ownself."

"I love us," Matt murmured into her breasts.

This surprised the lovely redhead, as words were not Matt's preferred expression of his feelings. Simple looks and gestures forged the enduring connection between them.

"We have to get back," Matt sighed as he sat up and put his arm around her.  
Kitty looked up, smiled, and then took his face in her hands. There were no words.

As they changed with time, Kitty saw Matt become handsome in a quieter way. She stared into his soft, blue eyes, and then at the lines that formed a parentheses around his mouth.

The inexorable tide of time only brought them closer and made their attraction stronger.

After falling into a long, sweet kiss, Kitty whispered into Matt's ear, "Remember when we first started, Cowboy?"

"I remember every bumbling, terrified moment."

"Bumbling?"

###

Darcy Rainer's effortless and dashing smile belied his rather formal and humorless demeanor.  
"My good man, can you not even tell me when to expect my property?"

"I'm sorry, Mister Rainer," Nathan Burke nervously replied. "I'll try to find out more and have your art things delivered as soon as they come in."

"Art things?" Rainer gave an exacerbated sigh and then turned to the woman quietly sitting on a barrel behind him. He took her elbow and said, "Solange, we must stay at the hotel until they materialize. I can't take the chance that the porcelains will arrive and be transferred to the San Francisco train safely."

"That's fine, Darcy. After such a long journey it will be nice to stay in one place for a little while.  
Besides, you may find Dodge City a treasure trove of subjects for your sketches and paintings."

Mrs. Rainer was clearly older than her husband. With his help she stood up and smiled in the direction of Burke, who realized at once that the woman was blind.

###

Kitty's heart did a giddy-up dance as she woke to the masculine aroma of freshly brewed coffee. It combined with the tangy smell of stale socks, and was somehow comforting. Home.

The saloon owner knew she would have things to catch up on, as would the marshal. They would have to pay for taking two full days off.

But it was worth it, she thought.

Kitty had to smile at the warm memory of their time away. Matt was so playful. He surprised her by staying in a playful mood after they returned home.

She feigned being mad at him because he wouldn't stop tickling her. Matt peeked out from under the covers, putting on his puppy face.

"You're too sensitive," the redhead teased.

"I'm not being sensitive, I'm being sensible."

"How's that?"

"Laughter is good for you. Ask Doc. Everybody needs it."

"I don't need anything but you, Cowboy.  
Oh, and a hairbrush."

"Now get up and ask Festus to make the morning rounds like you promised."

"You're bossy sometimes."

"Au contraire! Well, only when you deserve it."

Kitty slipped into Matt's blue shirt and moved gracefully into the sitting room. Not seeing her man, she assumed he would be coming through the door with some fresh baked bread and cheese. That was their habit when they allowed themselves to sleep in.

Kitty noticed the tray with the willow pattern coffee decanter and cup resting on the side table, next to her collection of French marionettes and glove puppets.

She also saw the neatly folded letter.

"Oh, Matt," she sighed. Kitty pulled her shoulders back and walked to the table to retrieve the note. Usually it was because of him that she cried, but she was determined not to as she read, Kitty, I'm real sorry but I've got to go out of town. Festus will explain. Love, M  
"I thought it was too good to be true," she said out loud. "Three days in a row; I must have been dreaming."

Kitty Russell settled into a daydream as she sipped the strong black coffee, remembering how, glistening with sweat, they fell asleep smiling, peeling off each other in the morning.

###

The lovely saloon owner frowned over the ledger on her desk, unable to shake a noisy headache.

"Sam, I think I need to put my feet up for a while. If you need me just give a holler."

"Sure thing, Miss Kitty."

Sam noticed the stranger following Kitty with his eyes as she walked across the Long Branch and continued up the stairs. The loyal barkeep had been watching the man who ordered brandy and seemed to be drawing something in a large tablet. Curiosity got the better of him and he strolled over to the table to have a look. Over the man's shoulder Sam saw a sketch of Louie Pheeters.

"Can I get you a refill, Mister.. ah.."

"Rainer. Darcy Rainer. Another brandy, please. Oh, and I would like to ask you about the woman who just went upstairs. Does she work here?"

"Miss Kitty? Her name's Kitty Russell and she  
owns the Long Branch," Sam announced proudly.

When the man did not respond, Sam continued, "That sure is a good picture of Louie."

Darcy Rainer flipped the page back to reveal a sketch of Hank in front of Moss Grimick's, another of Ma Smalley working in her vegetable garden, and one of the girls from the Lady Gay. Then he closed the tablet, re-opened the cover over the first page and held it up for Sam to see.

"That's me!"

"You are very observant, Sam."

"The brandy is on the house," Sam smiled.

"Thank you. Most kind."

Sam went back behind the bar while Rainer went back to work on his sketch of Louie. The little man had fallen asleep. An older man in a rumpled suit woke the sleeping man and spoke kindly to him. Rainer heard something about Delmonico's, and determined that the man had offered to pay for Louie's dinner.  
I bet this is Doctor Adams, the artist thought.

Doc looked around and saw Sam return to the bar after placing the brandy in front Rainer.

"Matt still not back, Sam?"

"No, not yet, Doc. Miss Kitty went upstairs. What can I get for you?"

"Oh, I'll take a cold beer," the physician said as he pulled his ear then ran a hand over his mustache and chin.

A good subject, the artist thought. And observant as well. Without staring, Doc had noticed the well dressed stranger and inquired to Sam. Darcy Rainer took a drink of brandy and waited. He knew Doc would saunter over to join him.

"New to Dodge? Sam tells me you're an artist."

Rainer stood and extended his hand.  
"Darcy Rainer. And you must be Doctor Adams. Please join me, sir."

Without being asked, Rainer pushed the sketchbook in front of Doc. "As to my being an artist, you must judge," he smiled.

Doc's raised eyebrow gave away the fact that he was quite impressed with the sketches.

"Well, by thunder this is wonderful, Mr. Rainer. You captured each subject perfectly."

"Thank you Doctor, and please call me Darcy."

"I'm just Doc. What brings you to Dodge City, Darcy?"

"My wife and I are waiting for a shipment of art that we plan to bring to San Francisco. It has not yet arrived from New Orleans."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too concerned. Freight deliveries are never on schedule."

"You know something, Darcy, Doc continued, I have the perfect subject for you. His name is Festus Haggen, and he isn't like anyone you've ever met."

"How interesting, Doc. I am quite curious.

May I ask if you are acquainted with the owner here. Her name is Kitty Russell. I would like to meet her and perhaps paint her portrait, if she would consent to sit for me."

"That's a fine idea!"

###

Doc felt the stranger was someone with whom no one kept counsel, and he wanted to see Kitty's reaction to him. They were each in their very different ways an imposing presence.

"Ah, here she is now," Doc said, standing to greet Kitty as she entered the Long Branch carrying a hatbox.

"Hello, Curly."

Rainer was immediately struck by her deep, smokey voice.

"Kitty, I'd like you to meet a new visitor to Dodge. Darcy Rainer, Kitty Russell."

"Enchante` Miss Russell."

Kitty had to smile as she thought he might click his heels and kiss her hand. Too soon to determine if it was grandiose showmanship or sincere formality, but pretentious or not, she was immediately intrigued.

###

Kitty Russell couldn't understand why she was so nervous.

Once the veil of childhood lifted, she became an independent spirit, and while still a girl, life had already taught her many lessons.  
By the time she arrived in Dodge City, the young woman was pretty fearless.

The confident redhead could handle dangerous situations in the Long Branch, so why did she feel inhibited now? "You should be flattered, dummy," Kitty whispered to herself as she knocked on the door.

"Please come in."

She held tight to the doorjamb to steady herself, shoulders shaking inside her silk dress.

"Solange, allow me to introduce you to Kitty Russell."

Kitty smiled at the older woman and held out her hand, cheerfully saying, "Hello."

As Solange Rainer came toward her, Kitty realized she was blind and moved to take her extended hand.

"A pleasure, Miss Russell."

"Kitty, please."

"Kitty. That is an interesting name."

"It's really Kathleen, but I've been Kitty most of my life. I haven't met a Solange since I left New Orleans. It's a lovely name."

"I did not know you lived in New Orleans, Kitty," Darcy Rainer said.

"I was born there, Darcy, but haven't been home in years."  
Kitty heard herself say "home" and wished she could take it back.

"I would like to make a few sketches if I may. Then we can find an appropriate setting for the portrait."

Mrs. Rainer added, "My husband is very particular about the surroundings when he is working. They must suitably fit the subject."

So, married. Couples can be as distinct as rival tribes, Kitty thought.

"What do you have in mind, Darcy?" Kitty asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable using his first name.

"Drapery, lush wallpaper, a chaise. If there is a fireplace, that would make the setting perfect for us, Kitty. Of course, there must be privacy."

"The only place in Dodge that would work is my rooms over the Long Branch. The three of us could go there now to see if we need to move things around."

"You and Kitty go, my dear. I'll stay here and catch up on my reading."

Kitty gave Darcy a questioning look.

As they left The Dodge House, Darcy explained, "Napoleon commissioned Charles Barbier to develop a code they called night writing."

"I seem to remember hearing something about Braille?"

"That is correct, Kitty. Louie Braille took Barbier's code and invented these cells with raised dots that symbolize words and phrases. Solange's favorite pastime is reading."

Heads turned as the two entered the Long Branch. "Oh, great," Kitty murmured.

Sam, Doc, Festus and Burke watched in stunned silence as Darcy Rainer followed Kitty upstairs. When they reached the landing, Kitty looked down and snapped, "What?"

###

Kitty sat up on the chaise with an elbow on the high, curved back and her knees pulled up. Her peignoir hung loosely around her body, slipping down from her shoulder. The soft folds covered Kitty's legs, with one exposed from the foot to the middle of her thigh.

In spite of Darcy's attempt to persuade her, Kitty was adamant that the portrait not be a nude subject. She didn't want to be afraid to show it and she knew Matt would be upset. Bad enough that she was naked under the peignoir.

Kitty didn't want to admit it, but she also felt surprisingly modest. She recently told Matt she felt like she fell off a cliff and into middle age.

"Even my nose and ears are lower."

Matt laughed and said "You're still the prettiest girl this side of the Mississippi."

"And the other side?"

Kitty gave a short but out of control laugh and looked up to find Darcy smiling at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Darcy.

"You have a wonderful laugh.  
I think this posing puts you in a trance, Kitty, but I am glad you dreamed about something pleasing."  
For four days, and into the evening, Rainer worked on the portrait, covering it at night, and reminding Kitty of her promise not to sneak a look.

A few times he brought Solange along, and the three would take a break to have lunch at Delmonico's. Then Darcy would walk his wife back to their hotel suite while Kitty went home to change into her posing attire.

Solange had not come today because of the fierce Kansas storm raging outside.

"I need to move, Darcy."

"I'm sorry, Kitty. I kept you posing for too long today."

Kitty moved her elbow from the rim of the chaise and rubbed her arm to bring back the feeling. The redhead moved her neck in circular motions and groaned when she shifted to bring her feet to the floor.

She was surprised when Darcy appeared next her. Kitty pulled the garment around her body and stiffened when he began to massage her shoulders and neck.

"Oh, that's okay, I'm fine, Darcy."

Kitty tried to stand but her knee buckled from the numbness, and Darcy quickly put his arms around her and brought her back down on the chaise.

Kitty knew she found herself being a bit captivated by the artist. She would sneak a glance at him while he concentrated on the canvas. With his sleeves rolled up, his arms were distracting.

"Kaolin."

Kitty could feel his breath on her bare shoulder.

"What?"

"Kaolin. Your skin is like the white clay that is prized for purity."

"Darcy.."

"I can not capture it, Kitty. I have tried and tried."

"I don't understand." Kitty tried to move a few inches away from him, but he held her close.

"Your skin is like edible silk.  
It would be the truest work I have ever done if I could capture that, Kitty.  
I can not find a way to represent your outer elegance and your inner wildness.  
What I feel just will not transfer to the canvas. You are magnificent."

Darcy stroked Kitty's shoulder and kissed her neck.

"Don't."

Her voice was not shrill or panicky, but calm, cold and authoritative.

Rainer backed away and said, "I apologize. It will not happen again."

"No. It won't."

The painter pulled on his jacket and went out into the dying storm.

Kitty was stunned by Darcy's quick departure. He didn't clean his brushes or cover the portrait.

The redhead walked across the room and came face to face with her image on canvas.

A Mona Lisa smile was her only reaction.

 

The End


End file.
